Hinatas Secret Life  the rewrite
by jenniebennie
Summary: Finally the re-write of Hinatas Secret Life. When Hinata leaves Konoha on a mission she didn't realize she was taking a piece of Konoha with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga pulled off her gloves tossing them into the trash bin at the end of the counter. She had finally done it. It had taken years, tears and chakra but she had done it. She had made a medical advancement that could push both the Hyuuga name and Konoha in the records all over the Elemental Nations. Her greatest advancement had finally come. She made a healing cream that worked for both ninja and civilians alike.

She knew it wouldn't be enough though, not for The Hyuuga. That's what she referred to them as, The Hyuuga. They weren't her family. Her mother sure but she was dead. Dead these last fifteen years bringing her sister Hanabi into the world.

Hanabi was the good sister, the perfect heir. She was everything The Hyuuga could want in an heiress strong, loyal, cold, deadly and beautiful. She had mastered the family fighting style Jyuuken long before Hinata did. Since Hanabi was five she had beaten her then eight year old sister and hasn't stopped. When she talked people listened. When she walked into a room people took notice. Hanabi's only downfall according to The Hyuuga was that she was the second born. The one they wanted to inherit wouldn't, unless Hinata herself died or got disowned completely by bringing more shame to the family name. As it was her last name was from her mother and not her father. She barely had her title of heiress and only suspect she had it until Hanabi was older and made Jounin.

The only other person in The Hyuuga that cared for her was her cousin Neji but that had taken years. Neji also would have been the perfect Hyuuga heir. He was strong, a real Jyuuken prodigy. His stare could make a rooms temperature drop ten degrees. He had an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance, something Hinata herself had never achieved.

At first Neji hated her guts for something that wasn't her fault and the result was his father's death. While Neji felt the anger at losing his father and becoming a servant to the main family, Hinata felt the blood on her hands.

She was kidnapped at four by rogue Cloud-nin in the middle of the night. They had stopped the attack but the result was Cloud calling for her father's blood. As head of the family he didn't do it, instead his twin brother, Neji's father, took his place. Sure she knew that at four she wouldn't have been able to protect herself but that's when it all started.

That was the exact moment that Hinata knew she was a disgrace to her family. Her mother had passed away the following year causing the normally shy girl to become even more withdrawn. They had started to train her harder in Jyuuken, hoping to make an ideal heiress for the clan. Instead three months later she gets kidnapped and her uncle killed. She kept feeling that if she had practiced harder or been more aware of her surroundings than maybe her uncle would still be alive. Fourteen years later the guilt was still there.

The other point of contention to her family was the fact that at eighteen she was still a Chounin. While a Chounin is nothing to scoff at to most people it is when you are the daughter of Jounins and surpassed by everyone else. Hanabi was already at fourteen and getting ready to take her Jounin exams. Neji went straight to ANBU an elite group of ninjas that protected Konoha.

Instead of going for her Jounin though Hinata had other ambitions. She was becoming a healer. After the success of training Sakura and Shizune, Tsunade the Hokage of the village began training both Ino Yamanaka and Hinata. The only reason she wasn't disowned yet was because getting trained personally by the Hokage was a great honor to any clan even if she wasn't first pick. Two days ago she had graduated healing school and had gotten certified as a doctor. The Hyuuga were already pressuring her to take her Jounin Exams. They didn't understand her need to wait, or her reluctance at moving on.

The reason was Naruto Uzumaki the man she's been in love with since she was six and began at the academy. The normally shy girl took one look at the confident blonde and fell hard. Since then it's been twelve years and he still hasn't noticed she existed yet or at least the way she wanted him to.

Naruto had been training with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya for the past four years and hasn't been able to take the Chounin Exams. He was the only one left and Hinata didn't want to move on without him, whether he noticed her or not. She was just happy he remembered her name finally instead of calling her 'weird girl' all the time. He even knew Neji's name before hers and they were in the same class together for years.

Scooping her salve into tiny jars, Hinata began the lengthy cleanup process of every job. The room she was in was used for old storage supplies. To her right was a desk with filing cabinet. To the left was a couch that she was sure had belonged to her grandmother as a child. Dust littered the area except for Hinata's work area which she kept miraculously clean. She didn't want anything contaminating her studying.

Packing everything away and making sure nothing was left behind Hinata left the room to head back to the house.

"Hinata Hyuuga" a ninja called out dropping onto the ground next to her, his ANBU uniform pristine with his white wolf mask hiding his face. "The Hokage would like to see you right away."

"Do you know what it's about Neji?" Hinata asked her cousin. Even in uniform Hinata could tell who he was. She could feel his chakra signature as plain as day even with it being suppressed by the uniform. As she can tell by the sudden tension in the ANBU's shoulders she knew she guessed his identity properly.

It was something that Root had come up with before Danzo died accidently. If you counting getting beheaded for harvesting other ninja eyes in hopes to achieve their doujutsu accidently. But still it was a rather neat surprise. The uniform is designed and infused in such a way that it suppresses the wearers' chakra to almost nothing and what's left of that is than distorted into something unrecognizable.

"I believe it is for a mission Hinata but of what kind I do not know" Neji answered before watching Hinata sigh. "I do not believe this one is for a sake run, though and is actually for a mission."

"Thanks Neji, I will head right over there. Father is expecting me in an hour can you please tell him that the Hokage has requested my presence?" Hinata softly asked. Even being the heiress of the family she preferred to use kindness as opposed to her position.

"I have to let him know I'm going on a mission anyways. I will tell him." Neji took off his mask and tied it to his waist. He had delivered the message; he was officially off duty now. He did have some paperwork to do but that would be done soon. No instead he had to talk to Hiashi Hyuuga about getting an apartment off of the compound grounds. He had an issue with council members coming into his room to try to find him mission notes which were not only illegal but unethical. That didn't stop them from trying to find it though.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Hinata slowly made her way up the stairs leading to the Hokage's office nodding in greeting to many of the passing people. The third part of the Chounin Exams were later tonight and as a result a lot of foreign dignities arriving.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Hinata stumbled in her walking as she seen a slight orange blur known as Naruto rush past her. "It's time for ramen debriefing."

Naruto had been back in town for only a few days with the Chounin Exams under way and Hinata has only seen him like twice and both times he was asking Sakura for a date and not really see her. Yeah she didn't want to infringe on that time. He had yet to say a word to her either since he's been back, but hey it wasn't like she was keeping track or anything.

She did the only thing she could of in this situation, continued on to the Hokage Office. Coming to the large imposing door to the Hokage office Hinata knocked swiftly. Pulling her shoulders back and raising her head she walked in the door ready to face whatever mission her village needed her for.

"Good Hinata you're here. I have a mission for you." Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage told the dark haired shinobi. Tsunade was over fifty-five years old already but to look at her you would think she was only in her late twenties. Her wheat colored hair pulled back into two low pony tails and her trademark chakra diamond on her forehead.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama" Hinata spoke softly as she always did around people she was nervous or had a lot of respect for. It didn't matter that the woman before her had trained her for a couple of years in getting her doctorate, or even that she was the closest thing Hinata had to a mom when the woman can kill you with the flick of her finger _by her own strength _she had a lot of respect for.

"Yes Hinata sit down" Tsunade directed Hinata to the chair closest to her desk. A stiff wooden chair designed for people to feel uncomfortable in. The tactic had worked many times in the past on visiting dignitaries wanting to negotiate or correcting wayward shinobi. It always seemed that only the Interrogation Squad could make chairs this uncomfortable.

"I have a mission for you Hinata" Tsunade opened her desk drawer and pulled out a sealed scroll. "As you are aware upon finishing your medi-nin training you have to do a healing mission outside of the village."

The mission idea was something that Tsunade had come up with and it was absolutely brilliant. Medi-nins got sent to other villages or around the surrounding areas to learn native healing and to build up a report with the surrounding areas. The thought was that if Konoha was willing to go and help you out with your medical issues people were more likely to go to Konoha for ALL of their medical issues. It was a _brilliant _idea, and one that has benefitted Konoha repeatedly.

"This mission will last longer and be more dangerous than any other job I will send out. But I have complete faith that you can do it." Tsunade leaned back in her chair resting peacefully as if giving Hinata this mission was a break for her normal work.

"What will I be doing?" Hinata straightened her spine and made sure she was sitting on the edge of the chair. Her knees together with her ankles demurely crossed under the chair. These chairs may have been highly uncomfortable but she was a Lady and used to being uncomfortable. She mastered the art at a young age and it worked well in her shinobi arts.

"This is a two part mission. You will be going to the village of Musicnik over by the Sound Village. The mayor there is someone I knew in my travels and he had expressed an interest in having a doctor they could go to without being experimented on by Orochimaru. While there you will be spying on the Sound Village using your Byukugan letting us know what is going on. The other part is you will be learning about curse seals and how to correct and alter one if needed." Tsunade raised an amused eyebrow at Hinata's seating. She remembered those lessen even though she hasn't used them in years.

"How long will this mission run for?" Hinata wanted to know, although she knew she was going to do it anyways. The fact that the people were being experimented on by Orochimaru didn't set well with her at all.

"That's the kicker. You will be gone at least two years but no longer than ten. We have been hearing different things through the grapevine that gives us cause for concern. Because we don't want him to be aware of out spying you will be have to wear the contacts to hide your eyes." Tsunade sat back watching Hinata's eyes slowly widen. She knew it was a long time but she was confident the young heiress could do it. Especially if the information she got was true.

"T-ten years Hokage-sama, that long?" Hinata couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice. Hinata sat back into her chair feeling defeated, her training forgotten in stress. It wasn't the nature or even the lack of want of the mission itself. It was the timing. Naruto had just come back and now she was going to leave for up to ten years. Fighting back the urge to cry at the unfairness of it all, Hinata centered herself reminding herself she was a shinobi first and foremost and the fact that Naruto was catching up eating ramen with Sakura meant nothing to her.

'_Its tradition'_ Hinata thought to herself knowing for a fact that it was after all they were teammates. '_What about those poor people though. Orochimaru isn't a kind person and Nii-san has been keeping me slightly updated on the news. If spying with keep Naruto safe, then that is what I will do.' _

Hinata resolved herself with her decision. Slowly she got back into her 'Lady Pose' as she called it. It wouldn't do to look uncouth in front of the Hokage. "I will do it." Softly she had spoken knowing that the Hokage could hear her.

"I'm glad" Tsunade said equally softly before opening a drawer next to her, pulling out a box and putting it on her desk. "There are some things you should know about. You will have a contact person that will keep you updated and pass messages when available. Your contact hasn't been in Konoha for years so it might come as a shock as their identity."

"Is it someone I know?" Hinata pondered thinking of all the people she could possibly know that haven't been in Konoha for years. The people she did know she wasn't sure that's whom the Hokage was referring to.

"Yes it is someone you know" Tsunade answered before leaning back in her chair and giving Hinata a cold glare. "Tell me Hinata Uchiha when were you going to tell me that Itachi had adopted you into the clan?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hinata pasted a look of confusion on her face. She strived to keep the look of horror off her face. When you were in 'Lady Pose' you did not break form no matter what? She was sincerely hoping that Tsunade was trying to throw her off but she didn't doubt that she knew the truth. "I haven't been adopted into any clan."

Tsunade braced her fingers on her desk pulling herself up causing her to look down at the Chounin before her. Tsunade watched Hinata waiting for her to screw up and let slip what she knew. When nothing happened besides Hinata's face showing her intimidation did Tsunade finally move around the desk and sit on it directly in front of the kunoichi.

'_Damn she's good' _Tsunade thought '_Itachi wasn't kidding when he mentioned is 'little sister'. _

"Hinata, Itachi is your contact person. I've known for years that Itachi has kept in contact with you and even has been helping you improve your fighting skills these last few years." Tsunade reached behind her grabbing the box and handing it to the young girl. "This is for you."

Hinata placed the box in her lap after checking for the most obvious signs of tampering. Finding nothing even with the silent use of her Byukugan Hinata opened the box. Inside was a white face mask in the shape of a mouse on top of an ANBU uniform.

"What do you mean by this Hokage-sama" Hinata pulled the white mask out of the box taking in its delicate features. She wanted to smile; Itachi had always called her his Little Mouse but that was breaking the pose.

Sighing Tsunade smiled down at the young girl. "It's obvious that you have just been promoted to ANBU Hinata."

"B-but I haven't even reached Jounin yet" Hinata widened her eyes as far as they could go looking as innocent as possible.

"Hinata for the last five years that I know of you have been supplying Itachi, his partner Kisame and even the Kazekage himself with ointments that you have personally made. You've sent them out secretly and if it wasn't for Itachi telling me _himself _about this trade I still wouldn't have known. That shows stealth on a level previously unseen.

You have also been gradually fighting everyone you can and learning different styles to make your own. Most of these fights you have been losing _on purpose _before gradually winning showing an improvement when I know there was no reason for you not to have won all of them. I can understand all that but I still don't know why you failed the first Chounin Exams at thirteen."

"It wasn't so much about failing it's that I didn't have a choice." Hinata slowly rubbed her fingers up and down the mask wanting to cry. Tsunade knew and her own brother had sold her out. The chink in her pose was falling. "At thirteen I only knew two fighting styles. The first is the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga, a style that doesn't work for me at all. For some reason my body has rejected most of the movements finding them to choppy. The other style is taught only to the Uchiha. A style that is recognizable to everyone. Another issue I still have is every single time I see Naruto I freeze up and stutter. I get embarrassed and flustered something I have yet to overcome. Fighting in front of the boy I have loved since I was six, using a style that felt wrong to me it's no wonder I couldn't compete."

"Why the secrecy" Tsunade watched the sad smile on Hinata's face as she caressed the mask lovingly.

"What would happen to me if Konoha found out that Itachi had adopted me into the family two years before his family massacre? The Uchiha or even the Hyuuga would have killed me or married me off. After Itachi's deflection I would have been questioned and brought up for treason."

"I'm sure Sarutobi would have protected you" Tsunade started to say.

"You mean like how he protected Naruto, whom got kicked out of the orphanage at five. Besides Iruka-sensei he hasn't had a good teacher at the academy. He never stopped the villagers from trying to hurt the Yondames legacy from the life of pain that he had." The tears started to softly fall from Hinatas face. "He never saved Aniki even though he KNEW that he didn't kill the Uchihas. Itachi was on a mission in snow when he supposedly killed his clan. Sasuke was never protected, instead left alone in a bloody compound where his family was killed with no one to talk to. It's no wonder he started seeing ghosts everywhere. Then he never stopped my uncle from being killed. As the Hokage he could have negotiated with Cloud and secured my uncles life. Instead he let him die. So I'm sorry but I don't think that the Third Hokage would have protected me. He would have tried in his own way but it wouldn't have worked."

"I see" Tsunade said and really she did. Even she could see that Hinata had a point and should have done one of his most important jobs, protecting the children. In Hinata's eyes he failed at protecting those that mattered most to her, but as a shinobi she would follow his orders no matter what they were.

"I am glad that you are taking this mission Hinata. I wasn't sure where I was going to send you and almost sent Neji instead as he was considered the prodigy of the Hyuuga. It wasn't until Itachi talked me into you and your hidden role in the death of Danzo. I will also be willing to make a trade with you. You prove yourself to me. Itachi said you have something in common with Naruto, your love of pranks. Prank me and I will approve your medical inventions for sale. The money will go solely to you but you will be able to sell it to the shinobi nations with the backing of Konoha."

Hinata's brow scrunched in concentration, looking as she was lost in thought. Tsunade couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face. She wondered what Hinata would do. Hinata's face scrunched some more giving her more of a mouse like look that instantly reminded Tsunade of Hinata's new mask.

'_Surprise me' _Tsunade thought before beginning to wonder if Itachi was exaggerating the kunoichis skill. Reaching her hand back into her open drawer she pulled out her sake bottle. Pouring a little into the saucer in front of her she tilted back swallowing it swiftly only to spit it back out.

'_Water' _Tsunade took another drink right from the bottle finding her sake completely replaced with water.

Hearing a soft giggling Tsunade turned to Hinata watching her hide her glee. Tsunade then realized she had been had.

"Alright you brat where if my sake?"

Hinata smiled coyly before pointing above Tsunade's head.

Looking above her Tsunade watched as a ball of the auburn colored liquor floating above her head. Slowly the ball began rotation as if just a bubble instead of being filled with her expensive alcohol. She watched the ball in fascination when she felt it. The slight ping of chakra aimed at the ball. Tsunade only had time to close her eyes before the floating alcohol landed right on top of her.

Hinata tried to hold it in she really did. It was just seeing her mother figure covered in sake made her laugh. Doubling over Hinata grabbed her sides as tears of mirth fell from her face.

She wasn't in trouble.

Tsunade made a fist until she heard the peel of laughter come from the normally shy kunoichis mouth. Hinata was laughing without restraint. The musical sound brought a small smile to Tsunade's face. Adopted or not Hinata was still the shy, sweet girl she always had been. Training and death hasn't changed that and Tsunade was glad.

"You do realize that I will get you back for this don't you" Tsunade tried to hide the snickers from escaping her mouth as Hinata's horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sensei" Hinata was quick to apologize even though her Hokage asked her of this.

"It's nothing Hinata, now I need you to sign these papers then bare your right arm." Tsunade grabbed some papers from a locked drawer placing them on the table.

Hinata swiftly read and filled out the appropriate ANBU forms signing her name as Hinata Uchiha. When she took the Hyuuga name from her mother she wasn't completely main branch anymore even though she was considered the heiress. By taking her mother's maiden name she was legally able to sign her papers with the Uchiha name as it was of higher standing then a branch families Hyuuga name. Since Tsunade now knew about the adoption signing with her true name meant nothing.

The last page though had her stumped. It was a blank Marriage certificate. "What is the certificate for?"

"That was required from Itachi. As he is the Clan Head of the Uchiha family only he can approve a marriage for you. By signing that and leaving a drop of blood it will officially activate tomorrow when you leave on your mission. The scrolls in the Hyuuga compound will be ineffective. Your former father will no longer be able to marry you off while you are gone. This way Itachi, as Clan Head, can keep you from marrying someone unsuitable." Tsunade was surprised when Itachi brought out that condition but couldn't stop from finding it brilliant.

Shaking her head at the antics of her aniki Hinata quickly signed her name in the required spot watching the scroll roll up and disappear in a puff of smoke. She knew that summoning. Itachi now had the certificate in his possession.

Pulling off her jacket Hinata braced herself for the tattoo that she knew would Tsunade would place on her body. The tattoo was another ingenious thing Hinata and Itachi had found in Danzos notes. It had taken a couple of months but it worked in their favor. The ANBU tattoo was nothing special except only two people could place it on you. The first was the Hokage, and the second no one knows. New recruits are given a time and a place to show up for the tattoo. When they leave the marking is on their arm with no knowledge of how it got there.

The new tattoo though hid itself when not on a mission. The tattoo went dormant as it was. If you died the tattoo acted as an instant summoning bringing you to ANBU headquarters making it impossible for enemies to learn Konoha secrets from your dead body.

The pain was sharper than expected but Hinata could only marvel as the mark disappeared into her skin.

Signing things quickly Tsunade began sealing papers into the 'Hokage Only' file that only she could access. Peering up from her paperwork Tsunade gave an evil smirk before filling out some more paperwork which she bound into a blood sealed scroll. That she handed to Hinata.

"These are you mission papers. You can't open them until tomorrow and over ten miles away from Konoha. Now Hinata go pack and enjoy your last day in Konoha. Grab everything you need for you mission and your start up business. You are dismissed" Tsunade sat back at her desk grabbing a sheet of paper from her inbox to fill out.

Hinata stood up from her seat, pulling her jacket on. Reaching into her leg pouch she produced a blank scroll and begun she seal her uniform and mission papers in. With a small bow to her leader she headed out the door.

"Hinata" Tsunade called out causing the girl in question to stop at the door. "Since it is you last night, why don't you confess to that son of mine? Kami knows you would be a much better match for him than Sakura would be."

Hinata smiled softly but replied "that may be and I plan on confessing, but no matter if I was a better catch or not we both know Sakura is the one he wants."

Tsunade couldn't stop the snort from releasing even if she wanted to. "That son of mine doesn't know what he wants. He thinks he wants Sakura but that's because he never had any other options. I think you would be pleasantly surprised if you confessed. Kami knows I love that boy but he is very dense in the matters of the heart."

"I will think about it Hokage-sama" Hinata said before turning back to the door.

"Do it Hinata, and that's an order. I would hate to think that an Uchiha would walk away from what they want. What would Itachi say if he could see you now?" Tsunade couldn't stop the evil smirk from forming on her face.

Hinata stiffened instantly at the thought of her aniki being ashamed of her. "I will do it, Hokage-sama, but promise me that you won't release where my mission is to Naruto under any circumstances until I am back in the village. I couldn't bear to see him after his rejection."

"I promise. Good day Hinata" Tsunade called out declaring the mission before going back to her greatest arch-rival, paperwork. She heard the door softly close as Hinata left and wanted to smile. "I think Naruto would love to date you Hinata. He just doesn't know it yet, but you are perfect for him."

**-0o0o0o0o-**

Hinata looked around her empty room trying to find if she left anything behind.

"I heard you were leaving on a mission Hinata" Hiashi sternly said before walking into the bare room. "We both know the only reason the Hokage is sending you on a two year mission is and to some backwater town is because even she doesn't want you to bring shame to the village any longer. Why she took you as an apprentice I shall never know, but you will either complete this mission perfectly or do not come home at all. Is that understood?"

"Yes O- Hyuuga-sama" Hinata lowered her head and eyes to the floor in deferment. Since her partial disownment she couldn't call the Clan Head father anymore. Not that he was really a father to her anyways. No lately he's been too busy screwing Rin a member of the branch family and a really unpleasant person to be around.

"Good. Do not fail or it's the seal for you. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama" Hinata replied demurely. It was ingrained into her system. Subservice to her father and shyness towards Naruto. No matter what she tried she couldn't stop either reaction. It was a part of her just like her loving Naruto.

"Good now leave. I don't want to see you until your mission is over." Haishi turned on his heel and left his shaking daughter in her room.

Tightening her fist Hinata centered herself. Steeling her resolve, Hinata checked her room one more time with cold eyes, looking to find something out of place.

'_Who the hell does he think he is?' _Hinata fumed leaving the house silently. She was Hinata Uchiha and she did not need the approval of a man who was never a father to her. No she was from a stronger clan. She was a newly made ANBU and THAT MAN didn't have a clue. He would eventually, but for now she had a party to get to and Naruto to find.

She had a confession to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Second Chapter of HSL the re-write and as most people can tell it is different. Some things will be different while others will stay the same. As you can tell over the years my writing style has changed but so far I feel comfortable with the story.

On a side note **The Demons of Konoha** has also been re-written along with **Father of Chaos** and a couple of new ones. I shall be alternating weeks on when I update the stories.

Another note I love that everyone added me to story updates but reviews would be great. Even just to say that the story sucks or such things. If you read the original let me know what you think to the changes.

Thanks and keep reading,

Jenniebennie

* * *

Hinata walked to The Tea Shop and sat down on one of the outside tables waiting to be served. She loved the name of the store The Tea Shop it was ingenious. When someone said they were going to the tea shop they didn't ask which one as it was the only one with its name because of this it was one of the busiest tea shops in Konoha.

Once Hinata was free from the Hyuuga Compound she grabbed a room at the Jounin Lounge where everyone was going to celebrate later for Naruto's Chounin placement. While the lounge usually catered to only Jounins the remaining Rookie Nine have an instant pass inside since Orochimaru's attack back when they were thirteen.

A shadow fell over Hinata causing her to look up. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Four distinct pig-tails stuck up from the person talking to her. Her dirty blonde hair was naturally that color, Hinata had once found out. With Gaara being a red-head, Kankuro a burnet Hinata thought it was fitting that Temari was a blonde. Temari wasn't just any blonde either she was a _smart _blonde. Besides having a genius level IQ she was also a smart mouth. She was the exception to all blonde jokes. Like someone would make a blonde joke about Temari. She would pummel them into the ground and then step on them.

"Temari-nee what are you doing here?" Hinata asked before motioning the blonde kunoichi to take the seat next to her. The village was crowded today and Hinata was thankful to be able to set a seat outside. The day was just too nice to pass up. Besides she wanted one last lingering look at her home village before she left for a few years. She was entitled to some nostalgia now and then.

"Gaara had to go back to Suna, apparently the Council is refusing to allow a ninja to transfer here to be with her remaining family so he's making an executive decision. I think he just wants the council to remember that he's in charge and not them." Temari smiled as Hinata snorted her amusement. Gaara would do something like that. Sometimes she wondered if Gaara made his decisions on how much it would tick off the counsel some days.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?" A cute brown haired guy about twenty asked bringing out his notepad to take their order.

Temari grabbed a menu from the center of the table trying to hide her enjoyment as Hinata asked for a cup of Oolong tea. Temari had to stop though. The waiter was making cow eyes at Hinata, which the pale-eyed kunoichi didn't notice. It wasn't that Hinata wasn't pretty enough to get a guy like the waiter but it had to do with more that Hinata's heart was already taken and with her brothers best friend to boot.

She had to do something fast before he embarrassed himself and created an 'incident' which would not be pretty. The last 'incident' involved a heavy fine and complete replacement of a restaurant as Gaara destroyed it while they were trying to stop a stupid civilian from hitting on Gaara's 'little sister'. When Gaara brought out the sand to destroy the man was when the man realized he just pissed off the Kazekage of Suna. He was lucky to leave with his life.

"Just bring a pot of Oolong tea, we can share and four dangos." Temari replied curtly before glaring the waiter into submission. The properly cowed waiter ran back into the shop.

"Temari I have to send a proposal to Gaara-nii to look at. Do you think you could deliver it?" Hinata asked before pouring both girls a cup of tea from the pitcher the waiter left in his hurry. Hinata wondered at the pace in which the man left before turning and giving a small glare to Temari. Somehow when she was around the Subaku siblings men fled in terror. Something weird was going on.

"What's going on Hinata? Is something the matter?" Temari narrowed her eyes as she thought about things that Hinata could be writing to her brother in an official capacity would be. Hinata was unofficially adopted into the family years ago and became the official Kazekage family healer much to the annoyance of Suna.

Ahh, yes Gaara loved ticking off the council, and this one caused a big blow about Suna's medical abilities on top of it. It couldn't be helped. Hinata's gentle and nurturing personality, plus her gentle healing ways were steps above Suna's 'put a band-aid on it you will be fine' policy.

'Sir my arm is falling off. No worries just put a band-aid on it and you will be fine.' Yeah that's the policy Suna had. It's no wonder they chose Hinata instead.

"I'm being sent on a mission tomorrow morning and I will be gone from anywhere from two years to ten. I also have received permission to start selling my ointments in an official capacity. Just today I finished a fast healing ointment that could be used for both shinobi and civilians. I need to make an official proposal to Gaara-nii about shipments and such since I will be out of contact for that many years." Hinata took a sip of her hot tea before watching the villagers pass by enjoying the nice day. She saw something orange from the corner of her eye in hopes to see Naruto but only found a kid carrying an orange balloon instead.

She really had to stop thinking about the blonde. His smile that made her melts. His body lean and yet with light abs, a perfect shinobi's body. Built for speed, and power with his strong shoulders and when Hinata seen him bend over to help pick up his opponent at the Chounin Exams Hinata wasn't the only one sighing at the sight of his perfect ass.

Hinata sighed again, knowing she wasn't any competition to any of those other women. She was still just the 'weird one'.

Still it was just a really nice day. Dignitaries were starting to leave and head home so the market place was pack with people buying last many provisions. The foreign shinobi had already left and the only people left had dealings with the Hokage or other clan leaders. Since sitting at the table Hinata had seen three Lords from Iwa and two from Rain. The quite was going to be appreciated compared to the hectic days they have experienced the past couple of months.

"What does this new ointment do, exactly Hinata?" Temari's mind began pulling ideas at a rapid pace. If this ointment did what she thought it did then Suna can finally stop buying lower class crèmes from Iwa at an expensive rate.

"It's a crème that you put onto bruises or shallow cuts. If you're a shinobi the chakra in it acts with yours as a healing agent. Bruises disappear much faster and shallow cuts heal within minutes. If you're a civilian it heals at three-times as fast as normal." Hinata explained watching Temari drop her empty dango stick in disbelief. Her mouth started to drop open making Hinata thankful that Temari had swallowed all the food in her mouth already. She really didn't need to see chewed up food today.

"Three-times as fast, Hinata that is amazing. Is Tsunade aware of this?" Temari asked in her excitement. With this ointment shinobi will be out of the hospital much faster, and less cost for healing civilians. Less cost meant more people willing to go to the hospitals, which meant more money for the hospitals. Temari could see the potential for the crème. Already shinobi fought over Hinata's healing crèmes instead of using Iwa's or going to the hospital.

"That's just it. Tsunade gave me a business license. Konoha gets no profit from this unless they decide to buy my ointments to sell. I am able to sell anywhere to anyone at my own discretion. I even have to send a proposal to Tsunade for approval to sell in Konoha." Hinata smiled in good fortune. "The money goes directly to me instead of The Hyuuga, and I can refuse selling to anyone I choose."

That was the big thing there, as she could now operate under the name Hinata Uchiha she didn't want the money going to The Hyuuga anymore. Screw them; she made it she will keep it. She wasn't in it for the money but she wasn't going to become poor over it either.

"Alright Hinata let's talk shop." Temari reached into her sash and pulled out a small box, and a scroll. A quick handsign later and a pot of ink and a quill showed up into place next to a calculator. ALL of Suna's official business was done with a quill, something about the way it writes making jutsu's unable to copy.

"Suna would love to carry your line of products. I already know that Gaara would be happy to approve your proposal and not because we consider you our little sister. We use you ointments regularly. When you get settled send up a proposal and I can guarantee that it will be accepted. In fact every month send us two cases of this new product and one month of each other product. Send it in a summoning scroll as cash on delivery. I know you won't price gouge us. So what do you say?" Temari opened another blank scroll next to her and began to fill out the agreement between the two of them before going back and forth between a note book filled with writing. "I also want you to send us a case of any new product that you come up with. As long as you provide directions and instructions on how they will be used we will be fine."

"Are you allowed to do this Temari?" Hinata asked before taking a sip of tea. Watching Temari fill out of the paperwork amused her. Every few seconds she would consult her note book before writing more on the parchment. In between times she was biting the end of the quill or rubbing her check in thought leaving behind a small ink smudge on the normally immaculate kunoichi. Her tea lay forgotten in front of her going cold.

Temari put her quill down before reading the scroll quickly checking to see if she was missing anything important. With a satisfied smile on her face Temari handed the scroll over to Hinata to read. Discarding her cold tea Temari poured herself a fresh cup feeling quite smug with herself. She was securing Suna a lucrative deal and there was nothing the council could do about it.

Putting down her cup Hinata grabbed the scroll and began to check out the agreement between them. Everything written was the same as Temari said it was. Grabbing her note book out of her pouch Hinata quickly went through the pages and began adding up what the cost of everything was. Double checking her cost she grabbed a napkin and began writing the prices on it to show Temari before filling out the rest of the document.

"As a representative to both Suna and for the Kazekage I have the authority to make these decisions as I see fit." Temari grabbed the napkin from Hinata and saw the prices she listed were way below value. She was right Hinata wasn't trying to short them but she wasn't making nearly as much on these as she could. What if the prices raised on some of her supplies. Grabbing the contract Temari quickly filled in the amount that she felt they were worth without shorting Suna. She may love Hinata but she had to also make sure the common civilian could afford these prices. Biting her thumb Temari signed her name in blood before giving the quill to Hinata to sign.

Hinata bit her thumb before signing her name with a flourish. Hinata Uchiha she just loved the way it was looked. Hinata Hyuuga was a weak pathetic creature, but Hinata Uchiha was a strong kunoichi who made her male orientated clan proud. Granted there were only three people in the clan and Sasuke was with Orochimaru but hey Itachi was clan head and he was proud of her so his vote counted for double.

"Now that is over Hinata, are you ever going to confess to Naruto?" Temari smiled as Hinata's face began to redden at hearing Naruto's name. Quickly Hinata looked around as if saying his name was a summoning.

Finding no orange in sight and no signature with a silent shot of Byakugan Hinata felt rather safe "I have to tonight. Tsunade ordered me to, and I plan to since I am leaving anyways. This way when he rejects me I won't be seeing him for two years. By then I can get over the rejection." Hinata finished the rest of her tea. Placing money on the table Hinata bowed to Temari. "It was good seeing you Temari-nee, but I have to finish getting stuff for my trip. I shall see you tonight at the party."

"Bye Hinata" Temari called out watching her favorite kunoichi leave. She planned on being there at the party tonight after all she had something to celebrate. She just secured a lucrative deal for Suna and Hinata was confessing. Oh yeah all was right in the world. Now all she needed was for a certain pineapple head shinobi to fall in love with her and life would be complete.

But still Hinata was confessing.

Temari loved the thought of that.

Hinata _was_ confessing.

Narrowing her eyes Temari put her cup down and put some money on the table to pay for part of the bill.

_Hinata_ was confessing.

Hinata was _confessing_.

This caused for drastic measure. Standing up Temari went in search for Sakura. There was some plotting to be had.

**-0o000o-**

Itachi heard the caw of his summoning with a scroll before the raven landed on his shoulder. Reaching up to the band securing his new mission Itachi smirked when he wondered what Tsunade what thought about his description of his little sister.

Oh yeah he knew that Hinata was the perfect person for the job. He knew what kind of shinobi she would grow up to be. Two years before the Uchiha Massacre he had seen the potential in the little firecracker. It had happened completely on accident also. He was just walking past the park when a drunken villager started yelling at than eight year old Naruto.

Naruto had walked away sadly after listening to the man accuse him of killing his family but didn't go far. He went to go and hide hopefully to find someone new to play with, but weren't finding any prospects. Those big blue eyes just screamed innocence and Itachi was hard pressed to not hit the civilian in his stupidity. Instead the villager took off through the woods as he continued home.

The villager didn't get very far though. Once he was outside of the eyes of everyone this small little purple kimono wearing little girl glared at him for hurting her 'Naruto-kun'. The villager laughed and thought it was funny until the girl reached up and hit him in the liver with a chakra filled fist.

He could still hear her words.

"Alcohol makes people stupid, and you are already stupid enough. Now you can never have alcohol again without dying painfully."

Oh yes, Itachi knew exactly who she was, he had heard all about the weak Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Everything he had heard though didn't match up with what he had seen. She had hurt someone for hurting someone she was in love with.

That inspired more loyalty to Itachi than his whole village all together.

It was a year later when he seen Hinata again and she was shyer than ever. Her self confidence was completely gone and Itachi watched her father grab her by the arm and drag her away from the village for smiling at the future blonde shinobi.

Later that year Itachi had met up with Hinata and began training her into a competent shinobi. He made her promise though that she would never show anyone what he was teaching her until he said it was alright. He learned that year and it was like to have a little sister.

Three years after the Uchiha Massacre, did Itachi finally meet Hinata again. Sasuke had left Konoha for Orochimaru and he had heard how the Chounin Exams went. He heard from Hinata's own mouth how her father had disowned her as the Hyuuga Heiress. Her defeat of Neji was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was family disowned from her father's main branch Hyuuga leaving her only with her mother's branch family Hyuuga.

The news wasn't public knowledge; in fact it was confined to the Hyuuga only and now Itachi. Hinata was to be a decoy for Hanabi until she became of age or reached Jounin where Hinata would be married off to the highest bidder.

It was then that Itachi did the most spontaneous thing in his existence. He offered to adopt the ex-Hyuuga into the family. He couldn't blood adopt her as the Sharingan and Byakugan would fight in her body killing her instantly. Instead he did it as if she was adopted into the family. Her name went down into the books and with clan rituals; Hinata was an Uchiha in all that matters. If Itachi or Sasuke died, Hinata inherited it all. The Uchiha would live on through Hinata even though the Sharingan would die out. For the price of freedom, Itachi thought it was worth it.

Opening the scroll Itachi found the signed marriage scroll from Hinata and a quick note about being displeased with her Aniki. Another scroll was enclosed which was clearly labeled ointments for both him and Kisame. No matter how mad his little mouse got at him, she still took care of him and now it was his turn.

He wondered how hard it would be to negotiate a marriage contract with Naruto, after all his Little Mouse deserved to be happy.

**-0o0o0o0o-**

Gaara put his head into his hands and sighed deeply. Three hours of council meetings. Three hours. Why did he decide to become Kazekage again?

First the councilors complained about asking the Aburame Clans help with rampaging scorpions near one of the border posts. It wasn't so much about getting help for the scorpions as it was getting help from Konoha. As if they should still be at war with Konoha. They have been at peace for five years.

Five years.

And yet the councilors thought they were off to kill them. There were days he debated on letting Shukaku go and seeing the councilors take a hint then.

Now he had a transfer request. To him it was fairly simple. An eighteen year old Genin had finally lost her sickly mother. The only family she had in Suna so she wanted to transfer to Konoha to find her uncle.

How hard is that? What makes that seem like a nefarious thought? Gaara thought repeatedly before realizing this was the councilors. They wanted the girl to stay in Suna and were worried about her releasing Suna state secrets.

The girl, one Kaede Takahashi, had stopped taking missions years ago as her mother's health began to fail. The fact that she just found out she had family left alive in the world made her want to leave. Gaara couldn't blame her either.

But to release Suna secrets, that was ridiculous. What secrets the girl knew nothing and considering whom her uncle is Gaara didn't feel he had anything left to worry about.

Signing the papers releasing her from Suna Gaara snorted. If the counselors were worried about her going soft in Konoha then they knew nothing. Her uncle wouldn't let her. She wouldn't have an easy time of it.

There his desk was finally empty. His out basket emptied as signed papers got sent to the proper departments. His in box was clear.

He had done it.

Gaara Sabaku had defeated the enemy of all Kages everywhere. He had defeated his biggest foe to date. Paperwork. It shows no mercy. It takes no prisoners. It had no ass to kick and yet Gaara had defeated it.

Pop.

A scroll appeared on Gaara's desk. The desk that was just empty. His internal victory dance stopped as he began to glare at the scroll. This scroll had to nerve to take on Gaara of the Desert. It would not get the better of him. Oh, no it wouldn't.

Gaara glared harder at the scroll as if willing it to catch on fire from the intensity of it. The scroll moved as if in fear, instead of the light breeze flowing through the room, Gaara felt satisfied. He was still the scariest thing in the room dammit and no scroll was going to say otherwise.

Grabbing the scroll Gaara broke his sisters' seal wondering why she was sending him documents this way instead of waiting until she saw him next week.

Reading the scroll Gaara quickly grabbed a quill and proceeded signed his name in blood, right next to Temari's and Hinata Uchiha.

Frowning for a second at the name Gaara quickly penned a quick note before sending it out with a sand pigeon into the world.

Standing up he went to grab a map of Suna to find the best building possible. The light spring in his step unmistakable, they just secured an alliance with Hinata for all their medical ointment needs. Suna was going to be making money and now the new negotiations with Iwa had changed. Now Iwa, could kiss his lily white ass.

They had nothing to negotiate with him about, but they still wanted Suna's glass. Oh yes, Suna will be making some money soon.

He had to hand it to Hinata she was smart, beautiful and a well-bred lady. Something every Lord, Kage or shinobi could want, too bad he felt nothing outside of sisterly feelings for her or else he would ask for her hand in marriage. That and the fact she was in love with his best friend. How Naruto didn't know was still beyond the red-head. Given how she signed her last name Gaara wondered if Naruto was too late and silently hoped he wasn't.

Grabbing a map of Suna and placing it on his desk Gaara sent two sand pigeons outside. He needed Kankuro's help. Their little sisters' products needed a building and they had hiring to do and they only had two months to do it in.

Sticking it to the council, bringing down the ancient kage killer and now knowing he was going to get to screw over Iwa in negotiations and as such the council, plus the contract for superior healing products. Oh yes, Gaara was having a very good day indeed.

**-00o0o0oo0o-**

Hinata heard the music even before she entered the lounge. The music loud and not at all offensive showing that the party was already started. After leaving Temari Hinata had delivered more of her purchases to her room at the lounge, making sure everything was sealed and within easy reach within her bag. Finding everything satisfactory she went out for a last minute dinner taking in the sites of Konoha.

The inside of the lounge was already smoky and filled with regular patrons. Waitresses were walking around with bottles of sake and some different food. In the corner a pool tournament was already underway as some older Jounin were showing some younger ones 'How it was done.'

The back room though was where Hinata was headed, that's where they were celebrating Naruto's promotion. The room was able to be rented out for occasions like this but didn't have a pool table. Instead it had a karaoke machine and the music was played through a closed circuit mike.

Pushing the door to the back room Hinata had to hold back a laugh as Kiba was already drunk and singing at the karaoke machine dedicating the song to his civilian girl friend that worked with his sister. Hinata wasn't sure if the relationship was going to last but they have been together for three months already. It was a new record. Most girls only lasted three weeks. She had potential if she's kept Kiba's interest this long.

Shino was in Suna at the moment helping Gaara with a bug problem as he referred to it as. How Suna could have insects or anything like that with it being so hot there Hinata didn't know but she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. Bug problems were Shino's specialty and Hinata figured more power to him.

Ino was looking great in a purple dressy number, which Hinata wouldn't dare wear. For one, Itachi would kill her and the other was while decent the dress did nothing for Hinata. It was just one of those dresses that looked like it was designed for Ino, and as much as Ino flirts it might have been.

Standing next to her was Chouji with a full head of red hair. With the way he was leaning towards Ino and smiling at her everyone could tell that he had a massive crush on his teammate. The only one really unknowing was Ino herself. Hinata thought that it wasn't so much that Ino was unaware but more so that Ino hasn't decided to give Chouji a chance with a possible breakup or to try with Sai whom was safe from potential team issues.

Neji was off in a corner with Tenten talking intently before he left of his ANBU mission. That was a relationship that everyone knew was going to happen. They just meshed well was the only way Hinata could describe it. They were like mashed potatoes and gravy. They just go together and they weren't sickly sweet about it ether. That Hinata was truly grateful for.

Lee the other part of their trio was on a mission with Gai-sensei. Even though both were Jounin's they worked well together so they still took missions together. Lee though still wore a green spandex jumpsuit with his Jounin jacket, making him look even more like Gai-sensei. Hinata sometimes wondered if Lee was Gai's long lost love child or was he a miniature clone.

As for the love child theory Hinata wasn't sure whom it would be with. He was always chasing around challenging Kakashi, Naruto's old sensei, when he is in town and other than Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, she wasn't sure of his orientation not that it mattered. Hinata was leaning more towards the clone thoughts.

"Hey Hinata you made it here" Sakura, Hinata's eternal rival and kind of friend gave her a bottle of sake. Eternal rival was only because Naruto was in love with the pinkette. When Sakura was around Hinata was never noticed. Not like she really was anyways and a kind of friend because if it wasn't for Naruto always declaring his love for Sakura, she wasn't too bad of a person. At least when she wasn't trying to hit Naruto on the head that is. She still has to refrain herself every time she sees it happen, or else she would blow her cover. She was Naruto's protector and Kami help anyone who got in her way. "We were wondering when you would get here. Maybe now you can confess to Naruto and keep him away from me."

"How did you know?" Hinata grabbed the small bottle of sake and took a small drink instantly tasting the small amount of aphrodisiac in it. Finding nothing wrong other than that in her bottle she went to slowly drinking the warm alcohol. She would need all the courage she could get, although the aphrodisiac was going a little far but what the hey. It wasn't like she would sleep with anyone besides Naruto anyways.

"Shishio told me. She wanted to me to make sure that you did confess as she said you are under orders." Sakura put her hand on her hip showing off her red dress that she wore for the occasion. Hinata was starting to feel like she should have worn something different besides her normal shinobi clothes. "Well good luck, we're rooting for you." Sakura said before wandering off to give Naruto a bottle of sake like Hinata's.

Naruto looked up when he heard the door ding of someone entering and found Hinata entering the room. Hinata the one girl whom he hadn't talked to since he's returned and began his Chounin Exams, for some reason he just never seemed to be able to see her besides a quick glance. It seems like everytime he sees her it's in the middle of asking Sakura out on a date and while he's getting rejected Hinata disappears.

Yeah him getting rejected was that pathetic he would leave also but sometimes he wondered if he just asked Sakura out all the time out for habit. '_Tomorrow'_ Naruto thought. '_I'm tired of always waiting for Sakura. After tonight if I rejected I am just going to give up on her completely.' _

"Here Naruto I brought you something to drink" Sakura smiled before handing off the sake bottle, silently wishing he wouldn't ask her out tonight. She really didn't want to be the one bringing Naruto his spiked drink. What if he thought it meant he was more interested in her as something more than a sibling. But she had to do it. He would question a spiked drink from anyone else but Sakura and for the plan to work they needed Naruto receptive.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto replied before examining the opened bottle. He wasn't worried about being poisoned as the Kyuubi cleaned out all poison before it could even cause damage, but he didn't live to be eighteen by being stupid. Taking a small sip, Naruto could instantly taste the aphrodisiac in it. Very careful as to not change his facial expressions he began to think of reasons of why Sakura would drug him and none of them sounding plausible. The only thing he could think why Sakura was drugging him was to take advantage of him, but she didn't need to drug him for that. Something else was going on.

Kyuubi looked up from his cage the minute the drug hit his hosts system. Sending his senses out he found a matching bottle in the pale-eyed girls' hand who loved his vessel. Wondering what was going on but figured it would be good for a laugh at least Kyuubi allowed the drug to affect Naruto figuring if he had to he could burn it out in seconds. He knew the pink-haired one wasn't meant for his vessel but what could he do he was trapped in the stupid human.

"Hinata" Temari called out bringing over another bottle of spiked sake to her friend, not realizing she had already finished one. "Have a bottle we are celebrating."

"Why are we celebrating Temari?" Hinata asked before she glanced at Naruto following Sakura around. Why he was following her around Hinata didn't know. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to know but every time she seen him following she took a drink. So far this would be her second bottle of sake, and already it was almost empty.

Why couldn't Naruto stop following Sakura around? She would love to be followed and flirted with but does it matter no because she's just the 'weird one.'

Tipping her sake back and finding it empty Hinata grabbed another one from the passing waiter. She needed more alcohol for this. Confessions and rejections yeah she had something to look forward to.

"I just got a return letter from Gaara. In three months we will be ready for our first shipment. He's got store plan in the making. It's time for a celebration." Temari grabbed Hinata and swung her around laughing happily before putting her down, careful not to make small girl puke. She had just seen her finish her sake bottle and she was starting on another. "You don't know how excited we are about this. Thanks Hinata."

"I'm just glad that you guys were willing to take a chance on me." Hinata laughed lightly. She had just gotten her business license and already she had a standing order for Suna. Even though the order was through family she still had a good sized order. She couldn't wait for more orders to come along, but with her mission she had a lot to take care of.

"Now where is Shikamaru I haven't seen him here yet?" Hinata wondered trying to find the spiky haired Jounin. She looked around trying to see if she missed him in the crowd, but found she couldn't move her head to fast without getting dizzy. She really wasn't one for drinking. After this she was going to bed and was it her or was it getting warm in here.

Having the urge to take off her jacket Hinata, just made sure it was securely closed. The aphrodisiac was kicking in and Hinata had to get to bed soon before she embarrassed herself. She already had the urge to go and sit on Naruto's lap and rub herself on him before sticking his head into her jacket. Maybe she should have worn something more than a tank top shirt underneath but it was too hot out.

Em yeah Hinata thought feeling a shiver of delight run through her. Oh yeah she could picture it rubbing herself all over Naruto, Feeling his hard calloused hands moving all over her body. Him biting her neck as he pulled her shirt off.

"He will be by later on" Temari couldn't hide the light in her eyes at his name. "He had to run an errand for the Hokage."

Hinata looked at Temari in confusion. What were they talking about again? Oh yeah that's right Shikamaru. Shikamaru and a mission for Tsunade, or something like that.

"Oh, is she out of sake again?" Hinata giggled as she laughed her face flushed with alcohol. Normally she didn't drink this much and she certainly never used an aphrodisiac before. The effect was starting to hit her, but she couldn't help but wonder if she could make something like this in a crème.

Hmm an arousal crème, that was an idea to try. Maybe something that could go both hot and cold. '_I wonder if I can use Naruto for that'_ Hinata pondered. '_Purely in professional interest'_ Hinata couldn't stop the snort from escaping. There was nothing professional about her interest in Naruto and there never has been.

"I heard a funny story about that Hinata. Something about Tsunade wearing sake, know anything about it?" Temari started to say but found that Hinata was no longer paying attention to her and had a sad look on her face. Like someone had killed her puppy.

Turning her head to follow where Hinata was looking she found why she went forlorn. Naruto was not even fifteen feet away and flirting with Sakura and asking for a date. Sakura instead of looking upset like she normally did actually looked like she was blushing and smiling prettily. At least that was what it looked like from over here.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the rosette. Flirting with Naruto was not part of the plan. Sakura promised she had no designs on Naruto and now she was smiling encouraging at him. Temari started to grind her teeth in anger.

"I need another drink" Hinata mumbled before grabbing another bottle of sake from the passing waiter. Bringing the bottle to her lips Hinata proceeded to chug down the sake ignoring the burning in the back of her mouth.

"Hinata it probably isn't what it looks like. In fact it can't be. I mean Sakura is completely for you and Naruto getting together." Temari started to say before stopping Hinata from grabbing another sake bottle. She wasn't sure how many Hinata had consumed already and wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Hey guys" Sakura smiled as she came to the other two kunoichi, unaware she was the topic of conversation. "I just talked to Naruto and he is ready for your confession whenever you are Hinata. In fact I have him waiting for you in your room as we speak."

"You told him Hinata was confessing to him?" Temari practically screeched at rosette. "That is for Hinata to do not you." Temari had no idea what Sakura was doing. They had a plan, dammit a plan and she wasn't following it, in fact she was putting Hinata in a mood, and not a good one. And they had a reason to celebrate too and Temari didn't want to create an 'incident' after securing rights to Hinatas products although Temari knew Gaara would stand by her, especially if he knew Hinata's happiness was at stake.

"I didn't tell him Hinata was confessing. He was about ready to go until I sent him to Hinata's room telling him that I had a surprise for him." Sakura defended herself. "I didn't want him to leave before Hinata got a chance to talk to him. Why what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on and that's the problem" Hinata slurred through her last sake bottle. "I had better go. I have to leave for my mission early." Hinata completely ignored both kunoichi. Maybe she could just tell Tsunade she didn't confess until after she was at her mission. After all she still couldn't be mad at her in two years could she? The room was warm though and she wanted to lose her jacket and pants. Yeah bed sounded good.

"Good luck Hinata" Temari smiled softly before pulling Hinata into a small hug. "You can do it. If anyone deserves to be happy you do."

"You can do it" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Make that blonde love you."

Giving both girls a quick hug Hinata left the room. She was getting hot and bothered and not sure what the girls were even saying. Naruto had already left, and with it Hinata's thoughts of frotting on his body.

'_Mmmm licking Naruto's abs'_ Hinata thought before walking into her room and sealing and silencing the door behind her. Taking off her jacket and grabbing her small bullet vibrator. Hinata sat on the bed. She may have been a virgin but that didn't mean she wasn't an advocate for masturbation.

'_Maybe a quick orgasm then I can sleep easier' _Hinata thought before she got to give her body what it wanted. She didn't know that sleep would be a long time in coming.


	3. Chapter 3

."Naruto I've always wanted to tell you something" Hinata smiled as she felt the soft kiss to her bare right shoulder. The gesture almost more intimate than what they had just done, the intimacy they had shared. She had never known that her body could experience that much pleasure at a time. It was wow, just wow.

"Hmm" Naruto muttered before putting his arm around Hinata holding her close, his naked body conforming to her back. The slight breeze in the room, cooled down their sweat covered bodies. After three hours of sex he was exhausted and barely able to stay awake.

"I've always wanted to tell you" Hinata stopped when she felt the arm holding her tighten against her body. This was what she always wanted. She wasn't planning on losing her virginity tonight but she would be damned if Naruto didn't know how she felt now.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed again as sleep began to overcome him.

"I love you" Hinata shyly whispered. There she had finally said it. She Hinata Uchiha had finally told Naruto Uzumaki that she loved him. It had taken years but she had finally done it. Itachi would be proud.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled into her hair before falling to into a deep sleep.

Hinata's breathe stilled and her body tensed.

_Sakura-chan. _

There was that word again.

Sakura.

The word that always seemed to come between Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura.

The word that was more than just a barrier it was a gap that has always been there and will continue to grow between them.

_I love you._

The words Hinata longed to hear and they weren't directed at her. Not at all instead those words came for someone else and from the man she wanted to hear it from.

_I love you Sakura-chan. _

Hinata struggled to breathe. Naruto couldn't have done more damage to her if he stabbed her in the heart with a kunai. She opened her mouth to release the silent scream of anguish. She wouldn't be loud though. No she wouldn't let him know that it wasn't her, that he had hurt her.

The tears streamed from her eyes, falling to the pillow below soaking it. She had years perfecting the silent tears and consoling herself. The Hyuuga were good for that atleast. Belittling, demeaning, yeah they had that in spades.

What was she thinking?

Hinata couldn't stop the shudders that began to run rampant through her body. Try as she might she couldn't stop the shuddering. Fisting the blanket closer to her chest Hinata bit her lip to stop from crying out. This just wasn't fair.

She had lost her virginity to the love of her life and he didn't realize it was her. Hinata began to rapidly analyze what could have happened.

Fake Naruto?

No she knew him to well for that. Every scar was there and even the seal holding Kyuubi was present. Seals like that were not able to be replicated by anyone not even clones. It was a fail-safe when using doppelgangers.

Genjutsu?

_Hi_Hinta hhhhhhhh

No that wasn't possible the bar was protected against genjustu, as the owner didn't want underage kids sneaking in. It was one of the reasons why Jounin frequented the place. An enemy couldn't sneak in using genjutsu and go home with an unsuspecting shinobi.

Hinata wanted to cry out in pain. This left one other option. She knew what this meant. Naruto had known it was her all this time. He had to have. The only reason he would say something like that was if he didn't feel the same at all. That must be it.

Well if he didn't want to remember it was her, then she would take care of that for him.

Turning softy in the arms that held her so lovingly, the tenderness not reserved for her. No, none of it was for her. She had forgotten or at least allowed herself to forget that he was not hers. In his arms, the way he felt on her body. The tenderness, the passion, no it wasn't for her. Like a dream broken, Hinata was no longer able to delude herself.

She had no one to blame but herself. No one at all, she was the one who initiated the sex practically forcing herself on Naruto. She knew that he wasn't hers but she had just wanted one night, one moment really that she could grasp and finally call him hers.

Instead, like cold water poured over her, she remembered herself. Or really he made her remember.

Sakura-chan.

No matter how much of a love rival she might have seen her as, Hinata now knew that she never was in the running. She was just a warm body to vex his drunken urges on. He didn't want her and he never will. For that Hinata wasn't sure she would ever forgive herself for taking something she wanted.

She was selfish and she knew it. She had wanted one night to feel the love that could be between then.

Tears continued to streak through Hinata's lashes and spill down her cheeks but at least they calmed some. She would do this. She would regain her dignity. She was a Uchiha damn it and no man would ever tear her down.

Naruto looked so peaceful asleep. His soft blonde hair in a disarray from her hands the night before. The bite marks on his shoulder were already starting to fade softly by Kyuubi's healing power.

Hinata brushed her fingers softly against the side of Naruto's face before leaning down and kissing him one last time. His slightly chapped lips parted as they returned her kiss softly.

Closing her eyes to steel her resolve she pulled chakra to her fingertips. Opening them again Hinata was prepared to wipe his memory of the encounter only to stop at the bright red eyes staring at her.

Kyuubi eyes.

Eyes that she had no idea how long they've been staring at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" The voice deeper than Naruto's normal one and far more commanding, "he's not going to let you go you know."

"Well he shouldn't have a problem with it" Her voice croaked with the tears she refused to let fall in front of him. She was done wasting tears on him. Years wasted, no she was done.

"How do you figure? He claimed you." Kyuubi nudged his vessel into consciousness allowing him to hear the conversation going on. He wanted his vessel to know what he did whether intentional or not. The girl he had chosen as his mate was rejected because of him.

"He doesn't want me. He never did." Hinata choked out the tears falling unchecked upon her face. She had failed and she had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore.

Damn she thought she was done with the tears.

"He slept with you. He claimed you. He had to have wanted you." Naruto eyes widened from where he was listening. How did she not think he wanted her? It was inconceivable.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of waiting for him to notice me. Before I could just play it off you know." Hinata gave a small shrug not caring that at all for what Kyuubi said. She wanted to believe but she just couldn't, not anymore.

"It was always, well maybe he didn't see me, but how could he not I was always blushing around him something fierce. Or maybe when I gave him ointment to heal his cuts or paid for a month's tab at Ichiraku's for a birthday present. No he didn't notice me then. He doesn't want me. I appreciate what you are doing Kyuubi but he doesn't want _me, and he never did_."

'_Hinata did all that'_ Naruto thought from inside '_but I thought it was Sakura. She never denied it.'_

"He does want you you know. He does care about you-"

"And yet he loves Sakura. Even now after taking my virginity he still wants Sakura. I mean nothing to him. I'm just a bed warmer." Hinata chewed on her bottom lip before meeting Kyuubi's eyes.

"Whatever you're planning he will realize what went on here. He will want you back." Kyuubi mentally scolded the blonde listening to his every word.

"He won't remember this at all I will make sure of it" her light eyes glowed in the dark with her barely restrained power.

Even now she was beautiful. Her hair was all a mess and flowing everywhere. Her pale moonlight body littered with love bites from the night before. Her ample chest rising and falling with every breathe she took. Kami was she beautiful and with her barely restrained power she looked eternal. Like a vengeance goddess sent from Kami herself.

"And when he does and comes for you" Kyuubi asked memorized at the strength in her eyes. Naruto's chosen vixen was powerful, more so than even he originally thought. If she could back what she was threatening to do, then he had nothing to fear from his family line.

"Then he can find himself another whore. I'm done. Goodbye Kyuubi." Swiftly Hinata put her chakra filled fingers to Naruto's head causing him to fall back to sleep.

With a small bittersweet smile Hinata placed one last kiss on Naruto's lips and whispered softly "I have always loved you and I always will, but even I can't take anymore. Goodbye Naruto. I love you." Climbing out of bed Hinata began to get dressed finding her clothes thrown all through the room.

With a last goodye Hinata brought her fingers up to her face and shushuned away.

**-00o0o0o0o-**

"You are one sorry excuse for a human let alone a shinobi." Kyuubi growled at the blonde next to him. He wasn't expecting a slip of a woman to knock him back into his hosts body. The only ones to be able to do that were the….now this was interesting. His idiot would have a hard time getting around her relatives. But after that conversation he didn't feel like indulging that information.

"I didn't know."Naruto started to say.

"Bullshit, drop the idiot act Naruto. I see the same things you do and I noticed how she felt about you." Kyuubi stood toe to toe with Naruto and growled into his face. "Now my question is why you intentionally said that. Why did you intentionally hurt her like that? I know you don't hate her so why were you so vicious to her feelings? You knew exactly who you were fucking."

At Naruto's silence Kyuubi got angrier. "TELL ME YOU BASTARD."

"Sssaga" Naruto muttered under his breath. Not wanting to tell the Lord of the Demonic Fox Clan especially while he was in a snit.

"What was that, ass wipe? I didn't hear that" Kyuubi growled through clenched teeth. He was an inch away from killing his vessel.

"I said, she's a Hyuuga" Naruto looked up ashamed into his mentors face.

"And you're a Namikaze, what's the point?" Kyuubi pointed out. Rank wise Namikaze beat Hyuuga hands down.

"But the village doesn't know that, and if we got together they would treat Hinata like scum. I-I can't do that to her. Not to Hinata." Naruto looked down ashamed of himself.

"And yet she still loved you for you and you thought it was that pink haired teammate of yours. Kit that pink haired girl is not the one meant for you. She loves another and instead the girl who's in love with you gets treated like absolute shit. Do you know what you did?"

"I was finally selfish and wanted to feel loved." Naruto grabbed his hair in his hands, fisting them. "I know I shouldn't have slept with her but, I don't know."

"That's right you slept with her, and what are the rules of the Demonic Foxes and mates, idiot?" Kyuubi ground out. Oh yes he wanted to feel selfish. Well he did more than that, a lot more.

"That Demonic Foxes mate for life and that their mate is the only one whom they shall be-" Naruto stopped as his eyes widened "with. Cripes I just married Hinata."

"I would say congratulations but well your vixen just left you because you're a dumb ass. If you had asked her before she left you could also have been married in a civil ceremony, but now you're only married in the Demonic World and not your own. If she finds another lover or anything, it will start to kill you slowly. Congratulations you just chased off the only woman for you….ever."

Naruto just wanted to cry. He fucked up big.

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

Walking out of the village Hinata took one last look behind her and couldn't stop the tears from falling. With each step further away from the village the more Hinata remembered.

_A callused hand cradling her head, making her think she was someone special before kissing her softly. _

_Shivers running through her body as the mouth moved to her neck and bit her marking her as his. _

_The gasps of pleasure as he made his way down her body taking care to find every part that made her moan. _

"_Once we do this there is no going back. I won't let anyone else have you. You will be stuck with me forever can you handle it? There will never be another person for me." _

_The almost reverent way he took her virginity, making her feel loved for the first time ever. _

_The hard, pounding scream that escaped from her lips as he took her from behind using chakra make it more intense than it was. _

He didn't even know it was her. He had slept with her, taking her virginity with him and he didn't even know it was her. The promises of forever that he had said weren't meant for her at all but for his rosette teammate. At that moment Hinata wanted to hate Sakura Honuro but she couldn't.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she knew he was going to sleep with her. But still that didn't stop the fact that he had slept with her promising forever. Didn't he think of anyone but Sakura? Was there really no room for Hinata in his already big heart? Was she forever going to play second fiddle?

Second fiddle.

Second.

That was one a way to describe Hinata but no more.

Hinata wiped her tear streaked face off and straightened her shoulders. She was an Uchiha. She didn't play second fiddle to anyone let alone to a girl so 'in-love' with her other brother.

No she had had something special with Naruto and if he was that drunk and that much of an asshole then she didn't want the fucker. She wasn't going to play second fiddle to anyone. Not anymore. If Naruto couldn't see her as she really was then she didn't want him. Let the rosette have him.

Hinata continued walking ignoring the tightening of her chest at her traitorous thoughts.

She was done.


End file.
